


Winter Walk (Podfic Version)

by RosaleenBan



Series: Rosaleen Podfics! (Unrelated Works) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn’t really jealous of his brother. He just wishes he had a certain angel of his own.</p>
<p>Or, Gabriel is always there when Sam needs him.</p>
<p>Now in Podfic form!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Walk (Podfic Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834005) by [RosaleenBan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan). 



Because podficcing is more fun than homework and less like homework than writing new stories...

**Winter Walk**  
Written by: RosaleenBan  
Read by: RosaleenBan  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Gabriel  
Length: 00:17:22

 

MP3 streaming and download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i2krh3uzm785zz8/Winter%20Walk.mp3). 


End file.
